


九辫九/归寂道

by konkosensiw233



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konkosensiw233/pseuds/konkosensiw233
Summary: 补档





	九辫九/归寂道

**Author's Note:**

> 补档

*短打，颅内瞎比比流文学

 

*九辫九无差，侍卫统领杨x侯府世子张

 

*勿上升

 

-

 

“国之栋梁。”

 

孩童牙牙学语指着平西侯府门前立的巨石念字。

 

这本是一品军侯的功勋。

 

三年过去，四个描金的大字跟雨花石一起被打湿浸透，在迷蒙秋雨中变得浅淡。

 

-

 

金陵今秋的雨下的不急不缓，像极了世子那不急不缓的步子。

 

不急不缓，也是他的淡然从容。 

 

莫名其妙的降雨来的频繁，倒像是黏黏糊糊的梅雨，温度也居高不下，树木错认为是适合生长的季节，枯黄满地之后，莫名生出一些新翠。一茬新接着一茬旧，看起来十分诡异。

 

又是一个下雨天，噼啪的雨声敲打窗棂，会引起许多以前萦绕心头现在渐渐忘却的记忆，而在岁月的年轮里，这些回忆就像是刻画在其中的刀痕，消之不散，挥之不去。 

 

-

 

那一年，金陵的城墙还没有统一修缮，大块青砖的城墙根上布满属于故旧的点点斑驳。而也是这样一个连绵不断的下雨天，我走在萧索城墙下，沉重由灰绿的苔藓和悲凉的歌声一起催化，压在我新领来的铁甲上。

 

悲凉的歌声远远传来，和着噼啪雨声，还伴着琴声。 

 

茫茫瀚海，亲亲我家。

 

滚滚尘土，悠悠我穴！

 

这是我在关外生活时就听过的柔然古歌，那本是一首军歌的调子，似乎是因为太过悲伤，但唱到一半不再唱下去。

 

我的心一阵酸楚，一股温热的液体不由得从里面冒出，再从眼睛里面涌出来。

 

明明自认为那里早已冷的像钢铁一般。

 

唱歌的是个白衣少年，衣着贵气，看绣工是上好的苏绣。

 

可这样一身衣服的他，却在雨里大大咧咧的坐着，丝毫没有怜惜的意思。

 

他身旁是一尾七弦琴，盖着他的本该披在身上的外衫，地上是两个字。 

 

“长安。”我念出来。 

 

“这是我的梦想，虽然只是一个梦想。”

 

少年人说完站起身，然后身形一滞！ 

 

我一惊：“您怎么了！？” 

 

他笑笑：“……脚麻了。” 

 

-

 

那日傍晚世子受诏，连夜带兵从金陵赶往西境战场，平西侯府人去楼空，只剩下开阳长公主和一些女眷。

 

我算着次日休沐，于是就醉了酒，醉的一塌糊涂。

 

金陵的酒和金陵的姑娘一样，以往都是醉不得人的，可当人想要大醉一场的时候纵然是薄淡的素酒，浓厚的也像醇绵的烈酒。

 

这生死场里，就连情绪都不能随心释放。

 

这是我与世子相识的第十二年，也是我作为世子伴读，一同承教于郭太傅门下的第十年。

 

归朝与正国交兵日久，前几日加急战报传入金陵，领兵出征的平西侯出了意外，在西境殉职。前线战事吃紧，世子领罪自请前往西境战场解我军之危。 

 

平西侯临去西境以前，世子还试图劝阻过平西侯，他认为征西时机不够成熟，而平西侯却和天子担保可以拿下西境各郡。父子两各执一词，最后以儿子听老子的结果告终。 

 

曾听府内人说过平西侯因为这件事情和世子起了争执，他们父子感情不错，世子平素更是恭顺有礼，竟然可以因为这个问题争执不休，向来和善的平西侯甚至请出家法当众教训世子，最后几下军棍直把他打的昏厥不醒。

 

我记得清楚，因为看见世子在房里吐血，活泼好动的世子一躺就是一个月，能起身的时候，平西侯已然领兵去了西境。 

 

诚然有世子的百般阻挠，仍然是一去不复返。

 

将军百战死，壮士十年归。这本是军人宿命，没有什么好矫情。 

 

但是时至今日我才明白世子顾虑，当年我们都觉得世子年纪尚幼，用兵不如平西侯。而他知道天子的脾性，更知道平西侯的脾性，他宁可让自己死也不肯让老父亲去西境。

 

可忠孝节义，忠字当头，加之是官家要你的命，怎能轻易放虎归山。

 

-

 

正国兵败退回铃山以北，此役归朝惨胜。平西侯父子身先士卒，以身殉国。开阳长公主惊痛交加，也撒手人寰。平西侯府一夜败落，门庭缟素。

 

原有府兵重新划归编制，我被编到禁军。

 

时隔三年，我已擢升为禁军统领。

 

-

 

那时候我以为“长安”只是前朝的国都，以为世子想要建功立业，为天子开疆辟土。

 

可在他受诏入宫以前的那个晚上，我像个被一棒子打醒的迷迷糊糊的醉汉，明白了他心里“长安”的含义。 

 

他希望国家长治长安，哪怕代价是让他死。 

 

“杨统领，我为您演奏一曲吧。您想听什么？” 

 

“末将荣幸，世子弹奏什么都是好听的。” 

 

世子转轴拨弦。苍凉古调变得雄壮。 

 

茫茫瀚海，亲亲我家。

 

滚滚尘土，悠悠我穴！

 

朗朗乾坤，男儿热血。

 

浩浩苍穹，佑我大归！

 

-

 

天子恩赏的禁军统领住处有座高台，我时常站在上面向西眺望。

 

虽说入眼的景致只有蔚蓝苍穹和这金陵城，但登高怀远，总还能偷偷的凭吊一下故人。

 

天子派遣专人定时打扫平西侯府旧宅，因此院子里虽然杳无人烟但并没有荒草丛生。府前那块大石头上的金漆已经所剩不多，青苔遍布其上，却并没有人曾清理。污迹掩映中，已辨认不出曾御笔亲提的“国之栋梁”。

 

近来总是能梦见一个少年站在冷雨纷飞的城下，军歌激昂，明夷烈焰和星辉一起染上素净的白衣。

 

世子赠给我的那尾琴，我把他的佩剑也封在里面，琴尾刻上了“长安”，因为那是他的梦想。 

 

虽然那真的只是个梦想了。 

 

寂道诸归。

 

昨夜太平长安。 

 

Fin.


End file.
